Problem: The pizza store is having a $40\%$ off sale on all of its pizzas. If the pizza you want regularly costs $\$7$, how much would you save with the discount?
Explanation: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $40\%$ $\times$ $$7$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$7$ = $$2.80$ You would save $$2.80$ because of the discount.